Ｍε ĐμεĿε
by Luisee
Summary: Alemania X Nyo! Veneciano. Alice sentía dolor... así de sencillo.


**Summary**: Lemon Alemania X Nyo! Veneciano. Alice sentía dolor pero… no tengo summary D: sólo denme una bella oportunidad, ese sería mi regalo en éste especial día ¡Por favor!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairing**: AlemaniaX Nyo! Italia/ Ludwig X Alice.

**N/A**: Hoooooola y feliz día de amor y la amistad, espero y estén bien felices y contentos este día, yo nop lo estoy. En fin, traigo una historia una Nyo versión de Ita-Chan, mi bella Alice, sé que a la mayoría le gusta Alice para Igiko pero es que me gusta cómo se pronuncia (Aliche) que bonis xD bueno esto es lemon… o un intento malogrado de un lemon pero buaaano :3 tambien pondré un Spamano lemon/lime Yupiiiii viva mi bella Chiarita, ¡Ah! Ya saben que esto tendrá Ooc porque Nyo!Italia no es cobarde, ni dice "Ve" pero es que estoy acostumbrada. Y además no tengo talento para hacer a Nyo!Italia original. Todos los fics que suba hoy fueron revisados por Akari Yumei.

* * *

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/**✿✿✿✿**/*~*ME DUELE~*~/**✿✿✿✿**/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Alice se removió entre las sábanas, se estiró y por último se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos, aun cerrados. Estaba sola. Seguramente Alemania ya se había levantado y la había dejado durmiendo, eso no le gustaba, no la hacía enojar, pero la ponía triste, porque ella quería que al despertar Ludwig estuviera a su lado.

—Ve~ —soltó con desanimo.

Se levantó pero al hacer eso, un dolor leve pero punzante llegó al centro de su ser. Pequeñas molestias causadas por una noche de placer con cierto rubio alemán. No es que la noche anterior hubiera sido su primera vez pero… sólo digamos que hay "cosas" que son tan GRANDES que nunca te acostumbras a ellas.

—Ve~, ve~, ve~ —decía la chica mientras buscaba ropa en sus cajones, quería darse un baño caliente y después ir a buscar a su novio.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

Ludwig estaba en su escritorio, revisando notas de problemas que tendría que presentar en las siguientes reuniones, esperaba que para la próxima vez alguien le pusiera atención. La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a una italiana con su habitual traje y con las manos tras la cabeza, sujetando sus castaños cabellos en su usual coleta alta. Se veía tan bella que no pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos transitados la noche anterior.

—Ciao —saludó con sus ojos abiertos y una sublime sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Alice entrando a la habitación y yendo directamente hacia Alemania.

—Estoy bien…—contestó, levantándose de su silla y recibiendo en sus fuertes brazos a Italia, por fin se estaba acostumbrando a las muestras de cariño— ¿Cómo estás tú? —devolvió la pregunta con su masculina voz. Alice enredó los brazos en el cuello de él y le besó blandamente la mejilla.

—Algo cansada —Italia se abrazó más a Ludwig, quien correspondió gustoso pero sonrojado.

—¿Cansada? —¿Por qué estaría cansada? Era muy temprano para que… ¡Oh! Ya lo había entendido, era por… eso.

—Sì —respondió Alice con su fuerte acento italiano— Por lo de anoche, también estoy un poco adolorida — manifestó sonrojada. El rubio estaba más o menos al tanto que la incomodidad que sentía Italia después de hacer el amor pero lo que no sabía era que ella sentía dolor. La simple idea de lastimarla lo horrorizó.

—¡Adolorida! ¡Mein Gott! —Ludwig la tomó de los hombros y la alejó con cuidado, revisándola de pies a cabeza— Lo siento, Italia —él sin duda odiaba hacer daño a su novia— ¿Te lastimé mucho?

—Ve~ tranquilo, no me dolió mientras lo hacíamos, estoy bien —tranquilizó ella.

—Pe-Pero… —unos pequeños dedos italianos callaron sus quejas.

—Me tengo que ir, mi fratello me espera, tenemos que arreglar unos problemas que hay en casa, ve~ —avisó Alice robando un beso— Nos vemos en la noche, ¡Prepararé Pasta~! —gritó la chica saliendo de la oficina de Alemania, el chico sólo esperaba que Italia no le contara nada a Lovino porque de ser así, seguramente vendría a querer matarlo. La actitud de Romano era… no le tenía miedo pero… era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía.

•*´`*• * •*´`*•

En la hora de la cena…

Alice llegó a la casa y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, su novio todavía no llegaba, pobre de su chico, seguramente estaría en alguna reunión con su jefe loco ese. Antes que Alemania llegara, Italia se decidió preparar la pasta que había prometido. Cocinando y cantando el tiempo pasó.

—¿Italia?

—Ve~, estoy en la cocina —Ludwig escuchó la voz de Veneciana en la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde su linda Alice— La pasta está lista.

Cenaron el silencio, Alemania disfrutando la deliciosa sazón de Italia, aunque siempre era pasta o algo italiano. La chica se la pasó hablando de pasta, tomates, que Rusia le daba miedo y que el hermano Francia no le quería regresar sus cuadros. Por fin llegó la hora de irse a la cama…

…

Ludwig se sentó en el borde de la cama con su ropa de dormir de siempre, fue entonces que sintió las manitas femeninas de Italia deslizarse a su alrededor, cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para resistirse pero fue en vano.

—Italia —murmuró el chico dándose la vuelta para besarla al fin, mirándola con el cabello suelo y los ojos brillantes, disfrutó esa boca húmeda y dulce pero hubo un momento en que la chica se separó, desconcertando a Alemania.

—Es que… no puedo hacerlo hoy, aun me duele —pronunció— Lo siento, por favor no te enojes, hare lo que sea, pero de verdad estoy muy adolorida ve~, perdón, perdón, no te enojes, no quiero que te molestes conmigo.

Los ojos azules se cerraron con resignación, pero la seguridad de ella era más importante.

—Italia —la aludida se encogió entre sus hombros— Está bien, no me molesta, anda vamos a dormir — la besó con dulzura en la frente, se acostó e hizo un hueco para Alice, la chica se acurrucó contra el pecho del alemán. Pasados unos minutos Ludwig se quedó dormido, pues la junta con su jefe y sus demás deberes lo habían dejado agotado. Sin embargo Italia no podía dormir, pasaron minutos y seguía despierta, se daba vueltas en su sitio, se ponía del lado derecho, del izquierdo, boca abajo, boca arriba, se revolvía pero el sueño la tenía abandonada, así que se levantó y dio un paseo alrededor de la habitación, regresó a la cama y vio a su novio dormido.

—Ve~, Alemania —lo movió un poco para despertarlo.

—¿I-Italia? —Ludwig se despertó y algo alarmado, se sentó con velocidad en la cama— ¿Qué pa… pasa? —preguntó adormilado.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—¿… Was? —cuestionó sonrojado.

—Sé que dije que no, pero… yo quiero hacerlo ahora. Tengo muchas ganas, no podré dormir a menos que lo hagamos.

Alemania no sabía qué hacer, por una parte él también tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor a Italia pero otra parte de su ser le decía que la lastimaría de nuevo.

—Pero es que no quiero lastimarte —fue la respuesta del rubio sonrojado, el rostro de Italia mostró decepción pero no resignación.

—No me lastimaras, te lo aseguro, per favore Germania —le habló dulcemente en italiano— Y si me lastimas, no me dolerá mientras lo hacemos, ni al rato, me dolerá hasta mañana y muy poquito, ve~.

—Pero Italia… no sé si sea lo correcto… —él dudaba, su lívido no lo hacía— ¿Segura? —dijo— ¿Segura que no te dolerá?

—Sí, estoy segura— y se lanzó a besar al chico.

—Me he pasado el día pensando en que ti —pensó. Él empezó a deslizar las manos por el cuerpo de Alice, hasta que una de sus manos llegó al pecho izquierdo— Ich liebe dich, Italien.

—Me encanta que me digas eso, ti amo tanto —ambas bocas se devoraron, Ludwig subió las manos y tomó la delicada cara de Italia, le besó los labios con mucha pasión, introduciendo su lengua en esa boquita bella y jadeante.

Las manos masculinas acariciaron la espalda femenina por sobre la blusita de tiras finas, tocando la tela delgada, llegó hasta el trasero de Italia y posó sus manos justo en aquel lugar. Por su parte Alice le besaba las mejillas y con sus brazos los mantenía cautivo y apretado a ella.

—¡Ngh! —gimió la italiana al sentir la boca de Alemania por su cuello, besando y lamiendo— ¡Ti amo!

Esa frase desató los impulsos del chico y sujetándola con ternura la posicionó contra la cama, se ubicó sobre Italia. Le besó las mejillas, la frente, y cuando llegó a la boca abierta de la chica, pasó su lengua varias veces antes de meterla en ese cálido lugar. Ludwig se arrodilló en la cama y Alice le ayudó a sacarse la camisa.

Italia quedó fascinada al ver ese musculoso cuerpo, por más que lo mirara una y otra vez, no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Él era tan hermoso y más suave de lo que parecía. Ella paseó sus manos por los definidos músculos, con la yema de los dedos se encargó de trazar las líneas en ese cuerpo perfecto, torturando a Alemania, los ojos azules brillaban con lujuria que deseaba ser apagada. La chica se separó de su novio y se recostó, esperando que él viniera a mimarla.

—Ven, te necesito —el susurro sensual le causó duros problemas al alemán, quien como pudo le quitó los pantaloncillos a Alice dejándola con unas lindas braguitas, luego tomó entre sus dedos el rulito del cabello castaño, provocando un gemido cautivador. Sus pupilas azules se iluminaron. Dejó la boca caer sobre la de la Italia, sus manos terminaron por entrelazarse. La blusa rosa de Alice terminó volando por los aires. Adiós a la perfección y orden.

La pareja se encontraba sonrojada y jadeante.

—¡Alemania! —emitió ella cuando sintió la boca del rubio bajar por su cuerpo. Él la saboreó desde el cuello hasta el busto, sus labios la recorrieron por el cuello, pasando por los delgados hombros y por último llegando a esos dulces botones que engalanaban sus pechos. Succionando los rígidos pezones. Retiró los labios de esos pechos que lograban llevarlo a la peor y más dura de las erecciones.

—E-Eres tan deliciosa —señaló el hombre con la voz ronca y hasta tímida, volvió a lanzarse por esos senos que no podía dejar de mirar y acariciar, esos montes de ternura que durante noches enteras no lo dejaban dormir. Cuando estaba con ella hablar y expresarse era más fácil.

Italia movió sus manos, enredando sus finos dedos en el -insólitamente- despeinado cabello de Alemania. La paciencia se hacía más escasa para los dos. Con más desesperación Ludwig desvió su mano, tocando por sobre la ropa interior, la entrepierna húmeda de la italiana.

—Alem…Alemania —decía ella, sin poder evitarlo, mientras él no frenaba el movimiento de sus dedos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Italia quedó completamente desnuda, ni siquiera había sido consiente de cómo sus bragas le habían sido retiradas. El movimiento siguió pero esta vez directamente sobre su piel mojada— ¡Alemania!

—Dilo de nuevo, bitte, Italia —musitó acelerando el movimiento entre los pétalos femeninos— Sólo una vez más…

Alice no tardó en complacerlo:

—¡Alemania! ¡Alemania!

Después de que la chica dijera eso, el volvió a apartarse, pero no tardó mucho en regresar a estar cerca, besando hacia abajo, estampando besitos mojados por el vientre de Italia. Hasta llegar a ese lugar. Alice abrió los ojos con estupefacción al ver la cabeza de Ludwig hundirse entre sus piernas. El alemán alcanzó la pequeña entrada, lamiendo la flor intima de su novia como lo había hecho antes, tantas veces. Pasó la lengua por todos esos pliegues calientes, relamiendo hasta la última gota de la recompensa de placer que recibía.

El cuerpo femenino se encorvó, ella gritó y alcanzó el clímax bajo la torturante boca alemana. Él rió para no perder la compostura, es que Italia alcanzara un orgasmo era tan sencillo.

Ya no podían esperar, Ludwig se quitó los pantalones y se acomodó sobre ella, la besó en los labios, reclamando esa boca que era sólo suya y de nadie más.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó acariciando sus mejillas rojas y besando curiosamente sus pómulos, quería asegurarse de que Italia estaba de acuerdo.

—Sí —y ella, algo sumisa, abrió sus piernas. Él se introdujo entre sus piernas de una embestida fuerte y poderosa pero a la vez piadosa a ese frágil cuerpo. El vaivén comenzó lento y rítmico que luego gradualmente se tornó una danza de ímpetu.

Los gimoteos emergían de la garganta italiana, en cambio el alemán nadas más soltaba cortos gruñidos. Los empujones destrozaban el cuerpo de Alice, pero sin duda la estaban llevando al mayor de los gozos. Las manos de la chica acariciaron la espalda ancha, enterrando las uñas con mucha presión, casi tanta como la que Ludwig aplicaba al esfuerzo de dar placer pero no lastimar a su novia, aunque ésta última no ayudaba mucho, pues ponía las piernas alrededor de su cadera y se movía de forma sugerente. La cama también inició un frenético movimiento por los actos que se realizaban sobre ella.

Entraba una, dos, tres, mil veces, a Italia no le cabía en la cabeza como había casi rechazado ese placer por no sentir una que otra molestia ligerísima. Es decir, no es como si realmente fuera a arrepentirse.

Una vez más, Alemania besó los dulces y entreabiertos labios de Alice, ella estaba sedienta de su boca. Después de un largo rato de tortura y placer para los amantes, el final se aproximaba. Ellos se besaban pero por la agitación de sus cuerpos el beso era muy entrecortado, pero mantenían unidas sus bocas intentando acallar sus gemidos, entonces los dos cerraron sus ojos y fue cuando el universo y las estrellas explotaron en un maravilloso éxtasis.

Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron regulando, él se bajó del cuerpo de Italia y apartándole el cabello. le besó la frente:

—¿Estás bien, Italia? —investigó Ludwig— No estás lastimada …¿Cierto?

—Estoy completamente bien—ella se abrazó a su chico, recostando la cabeza en su pecho— ¿Tú estás bien? —por alguna razón, Alice preguntó.

—J-Ja… —no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta, claro que estaba bien, la única que preocupaba era ella, pero aun así le contestó, al tiempo que la rodeaban con sus brazos.

Pero Italia nunca dejaría de ser Italia. Alemania sintió que la chica ¿Vibraba? ¡No! ¡Estaba llorando!

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —con sobresalto, habló un asustado alemán.

—Me duele, ve~ —dijo Italia.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~/**✿✿✿✿**/*~*FIN~*~/**✿✿✿✿**/~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

* * *

**N/A**: Y se acabó, estaba algo drogada al escribir esto xD por último que se la pasen bien y si pueden regalarme un bello review me harían feliiiiiiz y me animarían, que estoy muy triste ¿Debería hacer más Yaoi? No hago Yaoi porque no soy buena con él, por eso hago más parejas heterosexuales. Suerte y besosososososososososos~! C:


End file.
